


"How Do I Look?"

by ambercreek95



Category: South Park
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Face Masks, Fluff, I wrote this to satisfy my craving for fluff, Idiots in Love, Inspired by some art I saw on Instagram, Love, M/M, Play Fighting, Soft Craig Tucker, Soft Tweek Tweak, They're so cute it fucking hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambercreek95/pseuds/ambercreek95
Summary: A very fluffy one shot about Craig watching Tweek while he's putting on a mud mask.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 21
Kudos: 97





	"How Do I Look?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very self-indulgent fic about 2 boyfriends doing mud masks together, created purely to satisfy my craving for domestic fluff.  
> How I turned a one shot about something so mundane into 3000 words is beyond me but here we are! 
> 
> It was inspired by a drawing done by @floatingtrash on Instagram. I'll put the image at the end of the story for you all to see - it's so cute!  
> Thank you again to Zoe for letting me write this story based on her art! If you have Instagram, you should definitively go have a look at her page and follow her, her art is amazing!
> 
> Finally, another big thank you to TweeksCoffeBean for beta'ing (is that a word? haha) my story again! I couldn't do it without all your help, especially with helping me correct my tense all the time!

“Why does this smell so weird?” Craig pulls a face while sniffing the tub of pink stuff as Tweek stands in front of the bathroom mirror spreading the viscous material onto his face with a small flat brush.

“It’s a clay mud mask and it smells perfectly fine, thank you very much!” Tweek turns and snatches the tub out of Craig’s hands, shooting him a glare. He turns back toward the mirror, scooping more of the clay onto his brush and spreading it across his forehead and down his cheekbone in one fluid motion.

“Whatever you say honey,” Craig rolls his eyes but his lips pull into a small smirk. “What’s it supposed to do anyway?”

Tweek picks up the tub and squints at the label, “It says here that it ‘ _detoxifies and brightens skin in only 10 minutes’_ so I guess whatever that means? I don’t know, but I saw some girl on YouTube review it and her skin looked so glowy and fresh afterwards so I thought I’d give it a try” he says with a shrug, resuming his previous task of applying the mask.

Craig leans lazily against the wall behind Tweek, watching his boyfriend intently through the reflection of the mirror. After a few more minutes, Tweek finished applying the mask to his face when he caught the noirette’s eyes in the mirror.

“How do I look?” he says with a smirk and playful glint in his eye, “don’t I look just amazing?”

Craig’s eyes raked over his boyfriend, taking all of him in. He knows that the blonde is teasing him because even he can admit that Tweek looks kind of crazy right now with the mask on his face and his ridiculous outfit, but it doesn’t stop Craig’s heart swelling with affection. 

Tweek is wearing a fluffy robe probably stolen from his mother’s closet that dwarfs his lithe body, and his fingers that are sticking out of the slightly too-long sleeves are covered in Simpsons themed band aids. His unruly blonde hair is pulled back at the nape of his neck with a hair tie and then 5 different rainbow coloured clips are being used to keep the shorter curls that usually frame his face out of the clay. His blue eyes are large and they sparkle with mirth as he attempts to goad his boyfriend into playful banter. His lips are full and red, compared to the pale pink mixture on his face, and they look incredibly inviting to Craig. 

Craig stares at the blonde for a moment before coming up behind him and wrapping his tanned arms around Tweek’s slender waist, pulling his back flush against his chest. He rests his chin on top of the messy blonde curls and catches his boyfriend eyes through the reflection.

“You look beautiful babe,” Craig says seriously, pausing to press a soft kiss the top of his head, “and you don’t need some silly gimmick or a mask, I think that you always look perfect”

Although Craig can’t see Tweek’s cheeks under the mask, judging by the deep red his boyfriend’s ears were starting to turn, he could tell he is blushing.

Tweek turns around in the circle of Craig’s arms and interlocks his hands behind the taller boy’s neck, looking up at Craig with hooded eyelids.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Tweek says with a small smile. 

“Yeah, you must have had some really shitty karma to get stuck with me. Did you hit an old lady with your car in a past life? Burn down an orphanage?” Craig teases.

“Ha ha very funny Tucker, now shut up and kiss me.”

Tweek raises himself up onto his toes, eyes closed, pulling Craig down towards him trying to close the difference between their lips when he suddenly feels something that _wasn’t_ his boyfriend’s lips against his own. He opens his eyes only to be met with the close up view of Craig’s palm.

“No way honey” Craig pulls his hand away and leans his upper body back, “I love you but I’m not kissing you with that shit on your face” 

Tweek pouts for a moment and crosses him arms over his chest. His bottom lip starts to quiver and he drops his head to look down at his feet. After a moment of silence, Craig hears a sniffle.

_Holy shit, is he crying?_

“Babe?”

Tweek doesn’t answer, instead bringing a finger up to wipe delicately underneath his eye.

Craig’s heart drops, “I’m sorry love, please don’t cry.” He leans in closer, using his index finger to softly tilt Tweek’s chin up while the arm remaining around the blonde’s waist pulls him tighter against him. All of a sudden and quite unexpectedly, he feels small soft fingers grab a hold of his cheeks and even softer lips pressing eagerly against his own, accompanied by something wet hitting his nose.

He barely has time to react to the kiss before Tweek pulls away, laughter escaping him in short loud bursts. 

“I can’t believe you fell for that!” Tweek giggles, hands slipping from his cheeks to settle on his shoulders, stroking Craig’s collarbones with his thumb, “as if I would _EVER_ cry over something so stupid! Actually, now that I think about it, I’m kind of insulted that you would think I’m such a cry baby, I’m not bloody Clyde for god’s sake!” Tweek’s eyes have a scowl in them but the smile ghosting his lips gives him away.

Craig looks at his boyfriend, trying to find it in him to be mad but he can’t help but soften at the sound of Tweek’s laughter and the lingering tingling sensation from their kiss.

“Oh, woops! Sorry Craig, I got a little bit on your nose”

Craig peaks over his boyfriend’s head at the mirror to see a small pink dot on his nose. 

“I’ll wipe it off for you.” Tweek turns to grab a wash cloth off the counter when Craig’s puts a gentle hand on his arm to stop him.

“I mean... it’s already on there...” the corner of Craig’s mouth quirks up, “maybe you could even it out?” he raises his eyebrows at his boyfriend, an unspoken question clearly conveyed.

“Craigory Thomas Tucker, are you asking ME to apply a mud mask to your face?” Tweek exclaims in feigned shock.

“Uhhh… yes?”

With a devilishly cocky look on his face, Tweek’s right eyebrow raises, causing the drying mask to develop tiny cracks on his forehead, “Well, I would but... it says detoxifies and brightens,” Tweek pout exaggeratedly at the taller boy “and you’re so moody and full of shit, it could quite possibly kill you-,” Tweek breaks off with a loud squawk of laughter as Craig attacks Tweek’s sides with this long tanned fingers, tickling him mercilessly.

“What were you saying honey?” Craig asks teasingly while moving his hands up to tickle his neck,

“st- hahaha- sto- CRAIG!!” Craig continues his assault on his boyfriend while Tweek gasps for air between rolling peals of laughter.

“I’m sorry baby, I can’t understand you” Craig has a wide grin on his face. Tweek has always been ticklish and Craig likes to take full advantage of the fact on occasion, if not only as an excuse to touch the blonde, but also because Tweek’s laugh is like music to his ears.

“OK! YOU WIN! PLEASE STOP!” Tweek manages to choke out.

Craig instantaneously stops his attack, instead opting to hold the blondes hips and pull him against him. “I always do,” He says with a smirk, “now shut up and put that stupid goop on my face… please” he adds for good measure at the end.

Tweek huffs but turns around and rummages through his draw anyway. He pulls out a metal headband adorned with sparkly cat ears and turns towards the taller boy, reaching up to slide it onto his head, pulling the hair off of his face. Next, he picks up the tub and uses the brush to scoop up some of the mask.

He looks into Craig’s eyes, holding the brush a few inches from his face, asking for silent permission before proceeding. Craig nods once. Tweek stretches upwards and starts gently spreading the mixture over his boyfriend tanned skin. The mask is cool and smooth against his skin, and the steadying hand Tweek has placed on his shoulder grounds him in a way that only the blonde can. He hums contentedly, relishing in the warmth that Tweek’s body radiates only centimetres from his own. Craig doesn’t care much usually for beauty products or skin care, but he would happily get slathered with all sorts of mixtures and potions if it means that he can reside in Tweek’s personal bubble just a little while longer.

Craig takes the moment to admire his boyfriend who, in his opinion, is the most beautiful creature have every graced the earth. Tweek has light blonde curls that seem to stick up in every which way, but they feel soft as butter when Craig gets to run his hands through it. He has large blue eyes with tiny flecks of gold which sparkle in the sunlight, and his cute button nose is adorned by freckles when not covered in clay. Hidden behind his plump, chapped lips is mildly coffee stained but impossibly straight teeth that didn’t even require braces, unlike Craig whose crooked teeth required the expensive metal work from the ages 12 to 14 and resulted in him still sleeping with a retainer to this day.

Craig doesn’t just find Tweek breathtaking in his physical looks though, he also has a beautiful nature. He is also caring and compassionate, always the first to comfort others in times of need. After years of handling his own anxiety, Tweek is a natural with easing others concerns. He is also passionate and incredibly fierce when he needs to be. He has a wicked sense of humour with more than an inclination towards sarcasm, and he could be fiery as all hell, arguing and debating for hours, refusing to relent when he felt passionately enough about the topic (the most frequent of this behaviour being directed towards the bible bashers who would go straight up to Tweek at the cafe and tell him “homosexuality was a sin” or quote Leviticus 18:22 at him – they would quickly retreat when Tweek would unleash a verbal tirade so devastating and peppered with swears that it would make a truck driver blush).

Craig’s absolute favourite thing about him though, was the special moments that were reserved for them only. It was in the way that how, after each kiss, Tweek always lets out a tiny content sigh, or how Tweek holds Craig’s hand, stroking his knuckles lightly with his thumb and listening intently to Craig as he griped about one thing or another. It was in the way that Tweek always asks him to be the first to taste test his latest baking creation or how he whispers ‘ _I love you’_ against Craig’s skin over and over between the sheets.

Craig loves him too, so much so that sometimes, it takes the air right from his lungs and leaves him feeling dizzy. He would do anything for this beautiful boy.

Tweek is staring intently at his boyfriends face in concentration as he applies the mask, but his mind is wandering to other thoughts. Craig is so regal looking, even in a sparkly cat headband and face partially covered with clay. Tweek loves the straight line of his nose, or the sharp angle of his jaw, or his cheekbones that could cut through glass. Craig’s eyes are a stunning amalgamation between green and gold, framed by thick black eyelashes that any girl would envy. Craig also has beautiful tanned skin resembling the colour of mocha thanks to his Peruvian ancestry, despite that particular genetic marker not applying to anyone else in his immediate family. Tweek loves to press his lips against his boyfriend’s soft skin, hoping that the simple action will convey all the adoration and affection that he feels when they’re together.

Despite what most people think, Craig, at the centre of him, is a marshmallow. Yes, almost everyone would describe the raven-haired boy as stoic, apathetic and sarcastic, but what they didn’t see is that he is endlessly romantic, attentive and affectionate with the blonde boy. Craig has never been very good with words, but, if given the chance, he would choose to always be touching Tweek in some way or another. Whether it was an arm around the shoulder, a hand held steadfastly in his own or fingers dipping into a back pocket of jeans, every touch never failed to make Tweek’s chest swell. It was his silent way of saying ‘ _I love you’_ when the words wouldn’t come.

Tweek loves him too, so much so that sometimes, it feels like his chest will explode and his legs will give out. He means everything to Tweek.

Tweek finishes off applying the mask to Craig’s face, the silence between them comfortable as they continue to silently admire each other. The second that Tweek’s hand drops after the final sweep of the brush, Craig collects the back of Tweek’s neck with his hand, pulling his face towards him and pressing their lips together passionately.

Tweek makes a surprised ‘mmph’ noise at the unexpected kiss, but quickly he melts like putty in the noirette’s hands, lips moving in time with each other. Kissing Craig is as easy as breathing, and Tweek is addicted to the feel of his boyfriends soft lips pressed against his own. He would never not love this, never tire of doing this. It makes his heart swell with warmth and butterflies fill his stomach, even after 7 years together.

When Tweek breaks away, a light sigh leaves his lips, the sound of which has Craig’s face splitting into a grin. Craig rests his forehead against Tweek’s and looks into his blue eyes, hoping that Tweek can see the affection reflected in his own.

“Have I told you lately how much you mean to me?” Craig asks softly.

“You know that I’ll never say no to hearing it again” Tweek sighs, barely above a whisper in the space between them. Anything louder in the emotionally charged space would feel forbidden.

Craig licks his lips, feeling the words bubble up his throat, desperate to escape. “You mean the world to me Tweek, and I don’t know where I would be without you.” Tweek closes his eyes, unable to meet the intense gaze of his boyfriend but heart swelling all the same. “I love you more than anything.”

Foreheads still pressed together, Tweek brings his hands up over Craig’s shoulders to thread his fingers through the dark hair at the nape of his neck. He presses his lips softly against his in a chaste kiss and whispers against his boyfriend’s lips, “I love you too, more than anything.”

They stand there for a quiet moment longer wrapped up in each other, just enjoying the closeness of the moment, before they hesitantly pull away. When Tweek gets enough space to look at Craig, he can’t help the giggle that escapes his lips.

The adorably confused look on Craig’s face does nothing to stifle Tweek’s giggle, and Craig’s eyebrow quirks up inquisitively. “What’s so funny, honey?” he asks, unsure why his boyfriend is giggling.

Tweek gently grabs Craig’s cheeks and turn his face towards the mirror, still laughing. Craig instantly sees what Tweek means, and his face splits into a lopsided grin. Craig’s hair is sticking up in odd tufts, some of it falling out of the head band, and the mask that Tweek had applied to his face has disappeared from his forehead, nose and chin. Tweek can see the part where the missing mask has been transferred onto his own face, left there as a casualty of their kiss.

“Well, don’t I just look amazing sweetheart?” Craig teases, echoing his boyfriend’s earlier statement.

“Oh yeah baby, pure sex appeal…” Tweek teases, licking his lips while picking up a hand towel off the rack and twisting it around his index finger almost seductively, winding the towel into a tight cigar shape. Craig has been with Tweek long enough that he can instantly tell what Tweek has planned.

“Tweek…” he says warningly, “don’t you dare!”

Craig slowly tries to reach behind him, blindly reaching to grab the other hand towel, keeping his eyes trained on Tweek. Tweek chuckles almost evilly, and when Craig’s body has turned enough that he can see his target, Tweek sees his golden opportunity and strikes.

_*CRACK*_

With a flick of his wrist, he strikes Craig’s ass with the makeshift whip.

“FUCK!” Craig’s hand grabs for his right glute pressing hard hoping to ease the sting of the welt that Tweek has surely just left on him. Seeing that the war has already been started, Craig lunges for the other towel and quickly creates his own whip, snapping the towel towards Tweek in revenge.

Tweek is too fast though, already sprinting away, cackling crazily about how Craig is going to have to be quicker than that. Craig takes off after his boyfriend, out the bathroom and down the hallway cracking the towel as he goes. He catches Tweek across the back of the calf just as the blonde is veering through his bedroom doorway.

“OW! SHIT!” Tweek grabs for his struck calf, hopping inelegantly to the bed and flopping onto his back, limbs curling in on him hoping to shield his body from the onslaught of Craig’s attack.

Craig doesn’t whip him again though, as he abandons the hand towel and throws his body down with vigour on top of his boyfriends form. Tweek makes a surprised yelp as Craig’s teeth find his neck, nipping him just below his ear before pressing a soft kiss to the tender sot.

“And to think that this is the thanks I get for wanting to spend time with my boyfriend” Craig grumbles, hot air tickling Tweek’s ear and making him shiver. “I’m going to have a welt on my ass for a week now!” another playful nip is placed on Tweek’s collarbone, “so thank you for that!” Craig pulls his head away from the freckled skin he was eagerly biting and kissing to glare at the blonde beneath him “you better believe I’m going to punish you for this…”

The lust so glaringly obvious in Craig’s gaze excites Tweek to no end. He grins up at his boyfriend, listening to him continue to rant before he grabs the raven-haired boy, pulling him down suddenly and crashing their lips together in a heated display – a promise of more to come – causing the words to die on Craig’s tongue, already forgotten like the drying, cracking masks on their faces as they lose themselves in each other.

* * *

Follow @floatingtrash on Instagram for more adorable artwork like this!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my self-indulgent domestic fluff :)
> 
> \- AmberCreek95


End file.
